KazuPedia Wiki
Welcome to KazuPedia, the community online encyclopedia about KazuGroup. If you haven't heard about KazuGroup, then read this article. This KazuPedia is source of KazuGroup's facts, not myths! We are trying our best to provide you with accurate information instant of rumors, myths or theorie The KazuPedia is currently undergoing many much-needed updates. If you can contribute any knowledge to the articles, please post in the KazuPedia discussion board to display your findings, or you can attempt to edit a page yourself. Please always view the article guidelines in the help section before creating certain types of pages, thank you. To add updates or for any questions, please contact this Wiki owner Statistically History KazuGroup is initially founded by Chatango user Natsume, on 3 Jan. 2010, and The Kazu Project was started and held on Chatango Room ccschrome. At the beginning of their project, they was able to create a bot known as MechaBot. From the source of interview of old users of this bot, they have said that the bot was simply nothing other than a simple bot, who only capable of to greet when user came and left. The MechaBot's production progresses as rapid development was being held, and actively developed into better chat bot. On April 2010, they have successfully implement MechaBot's first game known as "Guess The Number" and "Guess the User". MechaBot was successfully joined into it's first room known as The Bunnyrabbits, result of invitation by the help of AnimeFUN Staff 2010. After a few user tested out MechaBot, a series of demands and request made by fellow bunnyrabbits users has cause series of rapid development held in the chat. Later then, MechaBot was able to successfully implemented a game known as "Hangman", on July 2010. In the same time, KazuGroup was believed to work along with another user known as Deku, owner of FbotI. On October 2010, Chatango has implemented a few series of updates, causing MechaBot's core library failed, leaving itself in an isolated alternate dimension of bunnyrabbits chat. KazuGroup was advised by user Deku to change their old library into sophisticated chatango library authored by user Lumirayz. From source of interviews, initially KazuGroup hesitated to port MechaBot into the new library, but after a several demands made by bunnyrabbits users, on November 2010, KazuGroup was able to fully understand the new libary and successfully ported MechaBot into the new library. In the same time, KazuGroup announced MechaBot 5.0 was launched. Later then, MechaBot was said to receive a heavy update and progress of porting over of old games to version 5.0. On January 2011, KazuGroup successfully able to connect MechaBot into IP tracking system, which was KazuGroup's first success of making MechaBot the first bot who was able to track ip locations. On February 2011 as resultof invitation of user Kingtaze, KazuGroup was starting to known by public in Chatango Room botplayzone, and also encounters with another bot developers such as Metroid, owner of Zekrom, The Project Botteh and some several bot developers. MechaBot was warm welcomed by fellow of botplayzone users, and starting since of the join of MechaBot to the botplayzone room, MechaBot was start to well known across of Chatango room, and joined to it's first anime chat, i3ryok. While working together with botplayzone regular bot developers, froms source of veteran bot users, the developers are happy to share and exchange their codes among each other, creating a perfect harmony links between bots. On July 2011, after several months of Chatango's new update to their Private Messge flash, which enables Chatango users to use their background picture in their messages. KazuGroup along with Metroid worked together to produce an update to Lumirayz's Chatango Library, and again KazuGroup was successfully made their bot as the first bot whom be able to use background picture in it's messages in private chat, along with Zekrom. The update then was distributed openly in Metroid's Github and used by several elite bots available today. In the year of 2012, right after Kazu Engine 14 was completed succesfully, KazuGroup has announced that they are launching a new project, which had affected and became a Chatango trend until today, known as Kazu Project Paragon. During the year of 2012 and early of 2013, several interesting features has been founded by KazuGroup such as command points, Role Playing Games, and re-dubbed commands by old bots on past year 2008-2009. This project was a big success, and also had affected other bot's behaviours and styles. Several projects was also announced in time of year 2013, until 1 September 2013, where KazuGroup has announced Project Paragon was terminated, due to Project Paragon's trend has become misachievious by other bots. KazuGroup was believed to be unhappy by the results produced by their Paragon Project and closed it down. However on 31 October 2013, the President of KazuGroup has announced that KazuGroup was officially closed due to Chatango community was no longer regularly using their bot services, and also lack of donation. As stated in their Terms of Service website, KazuGroup was running based on donation basis and also by demand basis. The shutdown of KazuGroup affects small countable range of users, and the rest of Chatango Community ignores it. On November 15, 2013, the President of former KazuGroup, known as Natsume, has agreed to relaunch The Kazu Project, due to followup of Project Botteh shutdown and also high demands by Chatango Community. In result, the President of former KazuGroup launched another new freelance company known as Kazu Interactive, with new missions and goals, and continues the current MechaBot's legacy on Chatango. On Jan 20, 2013, MechaBot once again able to regain it'sspotlight as #1 bot in Chatango and most used and active bot, and Kazu Interactive has been voted as the best group existed in Chatango on their success regaining their audience back. Kazu Interactive also said to be better than the former KazuGroup. The success of the new MechaBot was realized by Kazu Interactive's president, Natsume and also their staff. On 28th May of 2014, it is announced that Kazu Interactive has successfully evolved Chatango to the new level as their proposed website layout has been accepted and used by Chatango as their new website appearance. This success has elevated Kazu Interactive's along with Kazu himself as Chatango #1 most prestiged bot. Slightly few days before the announce of their success, they have developed a special hand crafted software, known as Chatango Messenger! (CM) which allows users to chat without use of flash, HTML5 nor using a browser. This application still receives heavy developement and update as several Chatango users would use it for further occasions. On 12th June 2014, they have successfully developed a trading site where most of traders in Chatango can enjoy better yet safer trading in their site known as Account Trading eXchange or ATX. Most of the features are still in development but a dozens of traders has started to take a liking into ATX. But however, on some circumstances, Kazu Interactive shutdown ATX due to it has not reaching its potential after several months. On 11 June 2014, Kazu Interactive sent an announcement that Kazu will be taken over by a company known as Kode Web Hosting, due to they have more promising resources to keep Kazu running. But however not long after that, Chatango somehow updated their protocols and left Kazu broken and unfixable by Kode. It is confirmed by the owner of Kazu that Kode has returned Kazu to Kazu Interactive and Kazu Interactive will be the one and final one holding Kazu, and spokesman of Kazu Interactive confirms that they do not have plan to giving Kazu back to Kode, due to demand of several Kazu users. Kazu Interactive re-developing their new Kazu, known as Kazu EXILE, and introduces many changes to newer version of Kazu such as on 20 August 2014 they have introduced tickets that will be Kazu's new currency. On August 25, 2014, Kazu Interactive announced that they have partnered up with internet's most viral images website, FunnyJunk, to deliver funnyjunk's content to Chatango. This breakthrough makes Kazu as the very first bot to be able to connect/deliver funnyjunk's content to Chatango, aside Cleverbot. Latest activity Category:Browse